1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device having a plurality of photoelectric conversion films stacked above a semiconductor substrate and for absorbing different wavelength portions of light.
2. Description of Related Art
There is proposed a solid-state imaging device having a semiconductor substrate over which are stacked, in a plurality of levels, photoelectric converters each including a photoelectric conversion film that absorbs light and generates an electric charge in an amount commensurate therewith, a pixel electrode film where to move, of the charges generated at the photoelectric conversion film, the charge for use in producing image data, and a counter electrode film provided opposite to the pixel electrode film with respect to the photoelectric conversion film (see JP-A-2002-83946, for example). JP-A-2002-83946 discloses a structure stacking, as a photoelectric converter, an R photoelectric converter including a photoelectric conversion film to detect red (R), a G photoelectric converter including a photoelectric conversion film to detect green (G) and a B photoelectric converter including a photoelectric conversion film to detect blue (B), in this order.
However, in the structure photoelectric conversion films are stacked as in the solid-state imaging device described in JP-A-2002-83946, the unabsorbed portion of light in the upper photoelectric conversion film is to enter the another photoelectric conversion film, thus raising a concern that color separation is not fully done.